Don't ever do this again
by He-s-One-Of-A-Kind
Summary: Quand Heechul décide de faire réagir Siwon, ça donne... [SiChul - OS]


Premier OS posté !

**Titre :** _Don't ever do this again !_

**Rating :** M (pour lemon)

**Pairing :** Sichul (Siwon/Heechul de Super Junior)

**Disclaimer :** Non Heechul et Siwon ne m'appartiennent pas (ni aucun autre Super Junior heureusement pour eux!).

Enjoy~ !

Les applaudissements du public résonnaient encore alors que nous descendions de scène. Un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage, je marchais tranquillement, suivant le reste du groupe, eux tous plus excités et bruyants les uns que les autres.

Un sentiment de satisfaction intense régnait en moi. Et ça n'était pas peu dire ! J'étais très fier de ma performance. Très.

Il n'était pas content, je le savais, j'avais vu la tête qu'il faisait lorsque je l'avais soudainement abandonné pour me tourner vers la personne la plus proche qui se trouvait être Sungmin. Oui, c'était un acte de vengeance purement puéril, mais merde à la fin ! Si lui pouvait le faire, pourquoi pas moi ? Après tout ce que lui me faisait voir, je pouvais bien lui faire subir ça de temps en temps non ?

De qui je parle ? Mais de Choi Siwon, de qui d'autre ? Cet espèce d'abruti narcissique, prétentieux - mais au combien magnifique - Choi Siwon. Qu'avait-il fait pour subir ma petite vengeance ? Oh, il avait seulement décider de quitter son tee-shirt sur scène, en me fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air de défit, exhibant son torse aux regards envieux de tous, allant même jusqu'à laisser les autres toucher ses abdos. Ce n'est rien direz-vous ? Cela ne sort pas vraiment de l'ordinaire ? Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai assez !

Oui je suis jaloux, et alors ? J'avais envie de crier au monde entier qu'il était à moi, que moi seul pouvais le toucher. J'avais envie d'écrire sur son front 'propriété de Kim Heechul', mais non, je ne pouvais pas. Et d'ailleurs ça ne faisait pas parti du contrat. Sexe sans sentiment ? Quelle belle connerie ! Il y avait longtemps que cela n'était plus mon cas. Malheureusement pour moi...

La jalousie me rongeant intérieurement, j'avais donc décidé de lui faire payer. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait voir ! Je n'étais pas sûr que cela allait marcher, que lui non plus n'aimerait pas ce qu'il verrait, mais je préférais tenter plutôt que de me morfondre sans rien faire.

J'étais donc entré dans son jeu, ne lâchant plus son regard, je m'étais mis à danser de la façon la plus sensuelle possible. Il me désirait, je le voyais dans son regard. Alors que la chorégraphie me le permettait, je me rapprochai de lui, collant mon corps contre le sien. Un peu de fanservice est toujours bienvenu ! Rapidement, je réduisis la distance entre nos deux visages. Approfondissant immédiatement le baiser, je l'embrassai sensuellement.

Aussi vite que je m'étais approché, je m'écartai de lui brusquement, et un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage, je me collai à Sungmin. Celui-ci, croyant seulement à du fanservice, m'attrapa par les hanches et entra dans mon jeu, dansant contre moi.

Satisfait de moi-même, je continuai le concert ainsi, flirtant avec de nombreux membres du groupe pour le fanservice. Et lorsqu'à plusieurs reprises je croisai le regard de Siwon, je compris que ma petite performance faisait son effet.

Je marchai donc, fier de moi, derrière le groupe en direction de notre loge commune. J'allai entrer à la suite des autres membres lorsque soudain je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvai dans une loge vide, probablement voisine à celle du groupe si j'en jugeai par les rire que je pouvais entendre à travers le mur.

Le cliquetis d'une serrure que l'on ferme me fit me retourner rapidement, faisant face à mon kidnappeur.

C'était lui bien sûr, qui d'autre aurait pu me jeter ainsi dans une pièce vide, nous enfermant tous deux à l'intérieur ? Son regard était noir de colère. Aïe ! C'était pas bon pour moi ça. Pas bon du tout ! D'un côté il ne pouvait rien me faire que je n'avais pas cherché, et que je ne désirai pas ardemment.

Il s'avança vers moi, fulminant. Je déglutis en le voyant enlever son tee-shirt qu'il avait du remettre en descendant de scène. Instinctivement je reculai alors que, tel un prédateur vers sa proie, il continuait d'avancer vers moi.

Rapidement, je butai contre quelque chose, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, j'étais arriver aux plans de travail. Je redirigeai mon regard vers mon assaillant juste à temps pour voir un sourire carnassier s'étaler sur son visage. Il était satisfait de me voir acculer ainsi.

En deux pas, il m'avait rejoint et plaqué contre le meuble. D'une main il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Un frisson d'anticipation me traversa de part en part. Brusquement, sa main agrippa ma nuque alors qu'il m'embrassait passionnément.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules alors qu'il me soulevait, m'asseyant sur le meuble derrière moi. Naturellement, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, rapprochant nos deux bassins. Un soupire m'échappa en sentant son érection au travers de nos vêtements. Pensait-il à ça depuis quelques temps déjà ? J'avais beau parler, je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état. Lui seul avait autant d'effet sur moi !

Le savait-il seulement ?

Ses lèvres glissèrent dans mon cou, léchant, aspirant, torturant la peau sensible, me faisant gémir de bien-être. Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait me marquer sien, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre... Si seulement sa possessivité s'étendait au-delà de nos petites séances de sexe !

En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai nu, gémissant sous ses caresses. Cependant, un détail me dérangeait : lui était encore beaucoup trop habillé. Je le repoussai doucement, et me remis sur mes pieds. Tout en l'embrassant, je l'adossai au meuble. D'une main habile je détachai la boucle de sa ceinture, et tirai dessus pour l'envoyer valser au loin.

Je rompis le baiser, et, un sourire aux lèvres, sans lâcher ses yeux, je m'agenouillai devant lui. Rapidement je défis sa braguette et descendis simultanément son pantalon et son boxer, juste assez pour libérer son sexe tendu. Je délaissai son son regard et reportai mon attention sur l'objet de mes désirs. Délicatement, je le pris en bouche, entamant immédiatement une série de va-et-vients sensuels. Cependant, il ne me laissa pas le loisir de continuer. Il m'empoigna violemment par le bras et me releva.

Tout en m'embrassant fougueusement, il me plaqua de nouveau contre le meuble, faisant rencontrer nos deux érections. Je gémis dans le baiser.

« Pas le temps pour ça » expliqua-t-il en lâchant mes lèvres.

Sur ce il me retourna, collant son torse contre mon dos. C'est alors que je remarquai la présence de miroirs face à nous. Quoi de plus normal dans une loge ? Mais j'avais été trop occupé pour m'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

La vision de nos deux corps nus et collés que me renvoya le miroir me coupa le souffle. Le souffle court, les lèvres rougies, ainsi soumis dans les bras d'un homme bien plus viril que moi, je ne me reconnaissait pas.

La sensation de quelque chose de dur se collant contre mes fesses me ramena à la réalité. Mon regard croisa celui de mon cadet dans le miroir. Je rougis.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, la réponse était trop évidente.

« Moi oui » avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et sans aucun avertissement, il me pénétra brusquement. Un cri m'échappa sous la surprise. Je serrai les dents sous la douleur. J'avais beau être habitué, sans préparation, la douleur était toujours présente.

Il resta immobile quelques minutes, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à l'intrusion, ses mains caressant doucement mon ventre. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, quémandant un baiser. Il m'embrassa doucement, contrastant avec la brusquerie de la pénétration.

Soudain, une de ses mains glissa de mon ventre et descendit plus bas. Il empoigna mon sexe douloureux, m'obligeant à lâcher ses lèvres pour gémir doucement. Je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur le regard de Siwon qui me fixait. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir.

Sa douceur disparut en même temps que sa main sur mon sexe. Il me poussa en avant, m'obligeant à poser mes mains à plat sur le meuble. Les siennes virent se placer sur mes hanches alors qu'il commençait à bouger.

Le plaisir allait me tuer, j'en étais sûr. Cependant, malgré mon envie de fermer les yeux et de me laisser aller, je gardai les yeux grands ouverts, m'émerveillant de voir le plaisir déformer le visage de mon cadet. Je ne voulais perdre aucune miette de ce spectacle.

Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Je gémis plus fort. Je ne voyais plus son visage, mais je savais qu'il souriait : il venait de trouver ma prostate. Il accéléra ses mouvements, martelant à chaque accoue ce point si sensible en moi.

Mes bras ne me soutenaient plus, je m'effondrai sur les coudes, enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras. L'angle n'en était que meilleur. J'étais proche, très proche. Et en sentant Siwon accélérer encore plus ses coups de rein, je sus que je n'étais pas le seul.

« Touche-toi » m'ordonna-t-il soudain.

Je lui obéis, faisant glisser une main sur mon érection, me caressant en rythme avec ses aller-retours.

Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour jouir, me mordant le poing pour ne pas hurler mon plaisir. Je relevai la tête précipitamment, fixant le visage de mon amant dans le miroir, juste à temps pour le voir se torde dans une grimace de pur extase. Il se libéra en moi dans un gémissement rauque.

Il s'effondra sur moi. Pliés en deux sur le meuble, nous reprîmes notre souffle doucement. Ainsi écrasé entre son torse et la surface lisse du meuble, son sexe toujours en moi, j'avais l'impression d'être complet.

Soudain, je le sentis m'échapper. Il se redressa rapidement, se retirant d'un même mouvement. Il était redevenu le Siwon froid auquel j'étais habitué. J'essayai de faire fi de la sensation de vide qui m'envahissait, sans grand résultat.

Je me redressai à mon tour. Croisant mon reflet dans le miroir, j'y trouvai quelque chose de pathétique. Je me tournai doucement vers lui.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Le ton était sec, tranchant et ne laissait aucune alternative. Je le vis refermer son pantalon et partir à la recherche de son tee-shirt. Je savais pertinemment de quoi il parlait, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche, j'en avais besoin.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je sur le même ton. « Ne refais plus jamais quoi ? »

Il se stoppa dans son mouvement pour ramasser son vêtement. Lentement je le vis se tourner vers moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. L'intensité de son regard me fit frissonner. Sur certains points, il m'effrayait, cependant, je ne détournai pas les yeux, le laissant me fixer avec toute sa colère, laissant la mienne m'envahir peu à peu. Il avait quelque chose à me reprocher ? Qu'il le fasse ! Je n'attendais que ça pour répliquer.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, me chauffer pendant un concert, me rouler la pelle du siècle pour finalement aller vers quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu sais que je déteste te voir flirter avec les autres, les voir te tourner autour, te regarder … ! »

« Alors montre-le ! » lui criai-je. « Montre que tu tiens à moi, que tu n'as pas envie de me voir avec un autre ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te voir le centre d'attention de tous, des fans, des autres membres, de les voir te reluquer à chaque fois que tu enlèves ton haut ? »

Ma voix se brisa.

« J'en ai assez de n'être qu'une roue de secours, de ne te servir que lorsque tu ne trouves personnes de mieux. Tu ne veux pas que je flirte avec les autres ? Alors qu'il s'agit seulement de fanservice ? Alors essaie d'imaginer ce que moi je ressens quand je te vois partir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »

Je me tue mais gardai mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Cette fois je voulais vraiment qu'il comprenne se que je ressentais, je voulais qu'il comprenne que je ne pouvais plus le regarder aller voir ailleurs, puis revenir vers moi quand il se sentait seul.

Il me regardait sans rien dire. Soudain, un air de soulagement passa sur son visage. Je n'en saisi pas tout de suite le sens.

« Tu... » il brisa le silence qui régnait entre nous. « Tu es jaloux ! ».

Sur ce il éclata de rire. Je fermai les yeux, blessé. Je me retournai et me plaçai dos à lui, m'agrippant au dossier d'une chaise. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre finalement. Je soupirai de dépit, la tristesse étant sur le point de m'envahir.

Soudain je sentis deux bras se refermer autour de ma taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule. Je gardai les yeux obstinément clos, refusant d'affronter son regard.

« Tu sais, » murmura-t-il, « j'aime que tu sois jaloux pour moi ».

Il m'embrassa doucement dans le creux du cou.

« Et moi je rêve que tu le sois un jour pour moi » répondis-je tristement.

Je le sentis se tendre dans mon dos. Sans doute avait-il peur que nos petites sauteries s'arrêtent là. Il n'avait pas tord de s'inquiéter.

« Des mois... » commença-t-il doucement, « ça fait des mois que tu es le seul que je touche ».

L'aveu me fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux, choqué. Mon regard tomba sur le sien qui me fixait dans le miroir en face de nous. Je scrutai son regard à la recherche du moindre petit mensonge, cependant je ne vis que sa sincérité.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en me tournant dans ses bras. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Il soupira, gêné.

« Je suppose que je n'étais pas prêt à l'avouer ne serait-ce qu'à moi-même alors... ».

Je le coupai, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut doux, différent de tout ce que nous avions pu partager jusque-là. C'est les larmes aux yeux que je rompis le contact de nos deux bouches. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur. Alors que mes mains s'agrippaient dans son dos, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, m'écrasant contre son torse musclé. Je soupirai de bien-être. Après tout ce temps à coucher ensemble à l'occasion, nous partagions enfin un moment de tendresse.

Après quelques minutes, il rompit le silence.

« Hyung ? » appela-t-il.

Je relevai la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Ce que j'y décelai accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, lorsque des coups frappés sur la porte nous firent sursauter tous les deux.

« Hé ! Là dedans ! Sortez ! Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on vous attend, on aimerait bien rentrer nous ! »

Rigolant doucement, on se sépara, partant à la recherche de nos vêtements, surtout les miens à vrai dire, éparpillés dans la loge. Une fois rhabillés, je me dirigeai vers la porte lorsqu'une main m'arrêta. Je me tournai vers mon petit ami - car c'est ce qu'il était maintenant ? - avec un regard interrogateur.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose » me dit-il.

Et sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, il me tira vers lui, relevant mon menton vers le haut et m'embrassa passionnément. Eh ! C'était ma spécialité ça ! Cependant je ne m'en plaignis pas, lui rendant son baiser avec fougue.

Il se sépara de moi tout aussi brusquement qu'il s'était approché. Il me fit un dernier sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre les autres, me tirant à sa suite.

Review ? \o/


End file.
